


Stanis bacia male

by Drifting_clouds



Category: Boris (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drifting_clouds/pseuds/Drifting_clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star capricciose, caffè e ordini... la vita di uno stagista sul set è tremendamente difficile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanis bacia male

**Author's Note:**

> Sì sono in fissa con Boris e per qualche strana ragione ho deciso che qualcuno doveva scrivere una Alessandro/Stanis molto molto leggera. Consideriamola un'AU che rielabora in modo creativo la stagione due per piegarla alle mie idee... e perdonate il terribile accento romanesco che ho usato!

Renè Ferretti odia filmare le scene di baci e passione, soprattutto quando non hanno alcun senso. Perché il dottor Giorgio dovrebbe voler baciare con passione il commissario Sandra Gusberti che gli punta addosso la pistola? È solo un’ _altra scena demmerda de baci demmerda_ , si dice e se Arianna non fosse scomparsa chissà dove delegherebbe tutto a lei perché ci sono giorni in cui è quasi meglio farsi prendere a mazzate sui denti da Mariano che guardare Karin e Stanis recitare.   
  
Senza contare Cristina che non vuole fare la scena perché la trova brutta e gli ha già fatto mille domande. Perché piango? Che senso ha che io pianga? Io non voglio piangere… come se le battute de _gli occhi del cuore due_ avessero un significato e non fossero, invece, il prodotto del copia &incolla di tre sceneggiatori imbecilli.  
  
Finalmente tutti sono posizionati dove dovrebbero essere - persino Stanis con la sua ridicola parrucca – e il regista può finalmente gridare la sequenza _Motore! Azione!_ nella speranza, che lui sa essere vana, che la scena riesca alla perfezione al primo tentativo.   
  
Con una smorfia Renè osserva Karin fingere di aggirarsi furtiva e Stanis - che la accoglie con la sua sequenza faccia basita + faccia preoccupata + faccia intensa - esclamare:  
  
“Sono colpevole di amarti…”  
  
 _(ma come si può una scrivere una scena così demmerda?)_  
  
E qui inizia il dramma, perché Karin con la signorilità da contessa che contraddistingue i suoi modi, inizia a esprimere una serie di apprezzamenti ben poco lusinghieri sulla capacità di baciare di Stanis La Rochelle. Il regista potrebbe interromperla in qualsiasi momento, magari persino intimarle di finire la scena invece di lamentarsi, ma con un po’ di fortuna tra i due partirà una spettacolare rissa che, Renè non ha dubbi in merito, vedrà il dottor Giorgio ridotto in poltiglia.  
  
“Sto ragazzo è un tronco” esclama l’attrice con una mossa teatrale, consapevole di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso e godendosi le risate che le sue parole hanno causato “me pare de bacia’ ’na cabina telefonica!”  
  
Stanis finge di ignorarla, rimettendo a posto la parrucca con una mano nervosa, ma poi invoca la carta della perdita di concentrazione e il regista si dà dell’imbecille. Perché adesso il suo attore principale si rinchiuderà in camerino a fare i capricci e quella scena non si farà mai più. Renè si gira verso Arianna che è tornata silenziosamente al suo posto dietro di lui e le rivolge un perentorio cenno del capo in direzione di Stanis per intimarle di fare qualcosa. La ragazza si gira a sua volta verso lo stagista e ripete il gesto, ricevendo un’occhiata di supplica che Renè non dubita verrebbe accompagnata da mani giunte in segno di preghiera se solo il ragazzo non le avesse già impegnate con il vassoio dei caffè.   
  
Con un sospiro lo stagista si avvia a testa bassa verso Stanis e la sensazione di essere appena diventato il capro espiatorio.  
  
“Caffè?” dice debolmente all’attore, che lo ignora perché troppo intento a fissare il vuoto mentre prova la sua espressione intensa. Quando sta per darsela a gambe, Stanis lo afferra, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
  
“Seppiolina” esclama “Dimmi una cosa…”  
  
“Se posso…”  
  
“Su questo set chi è una persona straordinaria di cui uno si può innamorare?”  
  
Alessandro è un idiota perché lavora dodici ore al giorno come uno schiavo per guadagnare 200 Euro a settimana e farsi insultare da chiunque sul set, ma non è abbastanza idiota da non riconoscere una domanda a trabocchetto quando gliene viene rivolta una.  
  
“Tu Stanis?”  
  
L’attore annuisce soddisfatto e con la coda dell’occhio Alessandro vede Arianna fargli un cenno con il pollice alzato che può solo significare _continua così che stai andando alla grande… dai, dai, dai_ e probabilmente anche un po’ _meglio a te che a me_.  Quando pensa di essere l’eroe che ha appena salvato l’intera giornata di riprese, l’attore lo sorprende domandandogli:  
  
“Secondo te, io come sono? Voglio dire… tu a me, mi trovi… sensuale?”  
  
C’è imbarazzo nelle sue parole, come se Stanis La Rochelle, l’amico di Wim Wenders nonché della contessa Matilda Melegatti di Bistefani von Bahlsen, non sia abituato ad essere messo in discussione da qualcuno senza avere l’ultima parola. Alessandro si volta verso Arianna con lo sguardo di un cervo in autostrada, poi guarda l’attore, sorpreso dalla sua vulnerabilità e annuisce con il cuore che gli batte all’impazzata nel petto. Perché forse il suo giudizio è influenzato dalla piccola cotta che ha per Stanis, perché quando non si comporta come uno stronzo spocchioso  l’attore resta comunque un uomo affascinante.  
  
“Certo Stanis,” borbotta, sentendosi la gola improvviamente secca “io ti trovo tremendamente sensuale. Davvero.”  
  
“Grazie seppia” annuisce l’altro “Lo so. E comunque questo caffè è freddo… renditi utile e giustifica il tuo stipendio portandomene un altro”  
  
***  
  
Ora che la crisi sembra essersi risolta e Renè ha chiesto a Karin di tenere la bocca chiusa – tranne che, ovviamente, durante la scena del bacio ( _demmerda_ ) – i due attori sono di nuovo al centro del set e la tensione resta comunque palpabile.   
  
“Tu sei solo una donnaccia da quattro soldi.”  
  
“E tu un pezzente.”  
  
Il ragazzo con il ciak prova ad annunciare _scena 7892 seconda_ de _gli occhi del cuore due_ , ma viene ignorato.  
  
“Sgualdrina.”  
  
“Frocio.”  
  
“Zoccola.”  
  
“Se non sai baciare ,non…”  
  
“Fermi tutti” esclama Stanis e Renè ne approfitta per chinarsi a rubare la fiaschetta di vino che Itala tiene sotto la sua postazione, maledicendo il fatto che la segretaria di produzione non lo usi per nasconderci dentro qualche superalcolico di quelli potenti.   
  
L’attore schiocca impaziente le dita, facendo un gesto verso Alessandro con il braccio per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi.  
  
E lui scatta in avanti prima ancora di rendersi conto di averlo fatto e forse pochi mesi trascorsi sul set l’hanno davvero trasformato in un soldatino pronto ad obbedire agli ordini come ha detto di lui Arianna.  
  
“Ora io bacerò Seppia”  
  
Lo dice con tale naturalità, come se quella fosse l’unica cosa ovvia da fare che per un attimo persino Renè annuisce prima di rendersi conto che il suo attore principale è un pazzo psicopatico.  
  
“Stanis non credo che…”  
  
“Zitto” esclama teatralmente l’altro, mettendo un dito sulle labbra di Alessandro  per impedirgli di continuare “Capisco che tu non sia abituato ad essere baciato da una star e ti senta intimidito dalle mie arti amatorie, ma non devi preoccuparti…”  
  
E senza lasciargli tempo di obiettare altro lo afferrà come solo pochi minuti prima aveva afferrato Karin e lo bacia con passione davanti a tutti. Inizialmente Alessandro cerca di divincolarsi, rimpangendo di non avere in mano la pistola – o almeno il vassoio con i caffè – per colpirlo sulla testa, poi però si arrende, permettendo all’altro di continuare a limonarlo in una scena che neanche  Karin avrebbe mai fatto così bene.     
  
Quando Stanis lascia andare Alessandro, scatta un applauso come non si è mai sentito nemmeno alla prima della Scala e che l’attore accoglie con una riverenza.  
  
“Allora seppiolina… come bacia Stanis La Rochelle?” chiede al povero stagista che è dello stesso colore di un’aragosta bollita e non sa più dove guardare.  
  
“Uhm… bene, direi…”  
  
“Visto che il problema eri tu, donnaccia?” dice a Karin con un’espressione di soddisfatta superiorità per poi aggiungere “Seppia, capisco che questa sia stata la più grande esperienza della tua vita, ma dov’è il mio caffè? Renè perché non possiamo licenziarlo e scegliere uno stagista che lavora davvero?”  
  
“Fila a fare i caffè” gli ordina Arianna.  
  
Però quando la scena è finalmente conclusa e Alessandro alza gli occhi dal monitor e l’attore gli fa l’occhiolino, lo stagista non può fare a meno di sorridere pensando che Stanis La Rochelle bacia davvero  male, ma non lui non lo dirà mai a nessuno.

 

FINE


End file.
